Rawhide Kid Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Matt Dawson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Wanted: Dead or Alive! | Synopsis2 = The Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton witness a man tied to his horse galloping into town. Checking him they find the man clinging to life and bring him to Dr. Garret for treatment. Sending Randy to get the sheriff, the Rawhide Kid checks the man's belonging and learns that he is a US Marshal from Shawnee county who had a warrant out for the Shand gang with a message "dead men can't serve warrants!" written on it by Clem Shand the leader of the gang. When Sheriff Yarby arrives both he and the Kid go to the telegraph office to have permission to go after the gang by the Shawnee authorities. Once a positive response is received, Yarby gathers a posse is gathered and sent up into the mountains to try and capture the Shand gang. However that night they return to town tied to their horses, apparently tricked into an ambush when Shand and his gang waved the white flag of truce. Learning that the gang is holed up in Grizzly Cave, the Rawhide Kid has the sheriff deputize him so he can go up and face the gang alone. The Kid then rides up to Grizzly Cave where he is attacked by the Shand gang. The Kid waves the white flag of truce and orders them to surrender. However Shand pulls a gun and takes the Kid prisoner, revealing that they have enough food and water to stay holed up for a while. They then force the Rawhide Kid to build a fire. The Kid complies, but builds a big enough fire that begins to burn up the oxygen in the cave and the entire gang passes out due to lack of oxygen. The Rawhide Kid barely manages to make it out of the cave by himself. He then ties up the gang and brings them back into town. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Shand Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Rawhide Kid | Synopsis3 = A gang of outlaws smash the tax office of Shotgun City, escaping with the paperwork the tax collector had been compiling on back taxes and escape. When the Rawhide Kid comes to see what the commotion was about, he learns about the various tax dodgers that are holed up Bushwacker County. When the auditor tells him that the city is in dire need of taxes to pay the school teacher and keep the school open, the Rawhide Kid goes to see Sheriff Ben Yarby to be deputized as a tax collector. He takes the auditor, Jeb Halloway, along with him as he goes up into Bushwacker County where they catch up to the two men who were responsible for robbing the tax office. There the Kid disarms them and forces the outlaws to take him and Jeb to their employer at the Bar-H Ranch, there the Rawhide Kid shoots the gun out of the rancher's hand and forces him to pay his outstanding taxes. Soon the Kid and Jeb collect all the outstanding taxes. However on their way back to Shotgun City, they are pursued by the various outstanding debtors. The Kid sends Jeb back to town and leads the tax evaders on a wild chase. When they finally catch up with the Rawhide Kid, he explains that he tricked them, sending the money with Jeb back to town knowing they would figure that the money was with the man on the faster horse, thus giving Jeb enough time to get back to town. Realizing they have been outsmarted the ranchers agree to be compliant with their taxes in the future. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tax Evaders Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Showdown! | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle5 = Retribution! | Synopsis5 = Riding into town during a storm, the Rawhide Kid is greeted by Sheriff Ben Yarby who tells the Kid that a freak lightning strike managed to free Bat Kimball out of his cell, however they hope to capture him as the lightning had blinded him and they go out searching for him. Bat Kimball however has managed to stumble his way to the Rawhide Kid's ranch and begins banging on the door for shelter. He is invited in by Randy Clayton who kindness prompts Bat to tell the truth about his situation, but tells Randy that he was framed by Mako Tilson and that he needs to get to Laramee to get him to pay for his crimes. Sympathetic for his plight, Randy agrees to help Bat to get to Laramee to confront Mako Tilson by giving him a horse and pointing him in the right direction. By this time, the Rawhide Kid has given up on the search and returns home. There Randy tells him what happened. Trusting Randy's judgement and goes to lend Bat a hand, knowing he will be easily cut down due to his blindness. Meanwhile, in Laramee Bat has gone to see a doctor who tells him that his vision will eventually return. As his check-up is going on, the Rawhide Kid arrives in town and finds Mako Tilson and tells him that Bat Kimball is after him. Refusing to surrender, Mako goes out to confront Bat out in the storm. However as fate would have it, just before Mako can shoot, a bolt of lightning crashes down in front of Mako's face blinding him and allowing the Rawhide Kid to take him into custody. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Mako Tilson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The first story "Six-Gun Thunder!" is recycled in the story "Code of Honor!" the first story in . * The second story "Wanted: Dead or Alive!" was also recycled in the story "The Man Who Couldn't Talk" the first story in * Likewise was this issues untitled third story recycled in the story "The Man Who Flaunted the Law!" which was the third story in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}